wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 23, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The July 23, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 23, 2012 at Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. This was the 1000th Raw. A DX (Triple H & Shawn Michaels) reunion was scheduled for this event along with other top stars making surprise returns including a Brock Lesnar appearance. Episode summary Six-Man Tag Team Match Before the match, Hall of Fame announcer Jim Ross joined Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler to call the action, adding to the historic feel of Raw's 1,000th episode. The Six-Man Tag Team Match presented an interesting mix of Superstars, with luchadores Mysterio and Sin Cara joining forces on one side, while Chris Jericho and Dolph Ziggler (at odds to say the least) were on the other trio. Alberto Del Rio did his best to take the wind out of the smaller Sin Cara, but the international sensation connected with a swinging DDT and made the hot tag to Sheamus, who quickly showed off his brute strength. The action soon spilled to the outside, with Mysterio landing an awesome seated senton onto Del Rio. In the ring, The Great White powered out of both the Walls of Jericho and a Codebreaker attempt, and then drilled Jericho with a Brogue Kick to seize an emphatic victory for his team. AJ and Layla witnessed some strange sights backstage involving WWE Hall of Famers Layla tried to share a word of advice with AJ before she said "I do" to Daniel Bryan, but AJ said the Divas Champion's concern about her mental health was unwarranted, and that "unstable" was par for the course in WWE. AJ then opened the locker room door, and the Divas watched as "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan charged down the hallway, R-Truth and "Rowdy" Roddy Piper played jump rope with Little Jimmy and Mae Young introduced her son — a giant hand — who is now all grown up. Brodus Clay vs Jack Swagger, then danced with Dude Love Brodus Clay got one funky dance partner for his match with Jack Swagger. Sporting a red-white-and-blue singlet, The Funkasaurus needed mere seconds to defeat his opponent before busting a move with Dude Love in the ring. Dude Love added insult to injury for Swagger when he shoved a tie-dyed Mr. Socko into The All-American American's mouth. Triple H is visited backstage by former WWE Diva Trish Stratus As Trish Stratus showed Triple H some yoga exercises to help his flexibility, he was caught by D-Generation X in a compromising position. Leave it to DX to find the humor in a totally serious yoga session. Also backstage, Daniel Bryan was seen talking to four mysterious men in white coats — and they weren't tuxedos. What kind of special surprise did AJ's husband-to-be have planned for his future wife at the ceremony? AJ stood up Bryan at the altar and was named Permanent Raw General Manager by Mr. McMahon Daniel Bryan will never forget his wedding day, but for a totally unexpected reason. With Bryan and AJ both adorned in pristine white, legendary manager Reverend Slick presided over the ceremony and asked Bryan if he took AJ to be his lawful wedded wife, to which he replied, "Yes." But before Slick could finish asking AJ if she wanted Bryan to be her husband, the unpredictable Diva shouted, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" However, AJ said she wasn't saying “yes” to Bryan … she was saying “yes” to someone else instead. The groom looked on, flabbergasted, as AJ revealed "another man" made a proposal to her earlier Monday night. The 18,000-plus WWE fans in St. Louis were floored as Mr. McMahon came out and announced that AJ is the Permanent Raw General Manager. After hearing the news, Bryan went utterly berserk and trashed all of the wedding decorations. Lita vs Heath Slater; APA (JBL & Ron Simmons) helped clobber The One-Man Band WWE Hall of Fame ring announcer Howard Finkel made a special appearance to introduce Heath Slater, who challenged any WWE Legend in the back to a No Disqualification, No Count-Out Match. He sure didn't expect a former WWE Diva — Lita — to accept the challenge. Before the match could begin, however, Lita revealed that she hired some extra protection — the A.P.A. Shaken by the prospect of tangling with JBL and Ron Simmons, The One-Man Band scurried back up the entrance ramp before all of the WWE Legends he faced in the past several weeks prevented him from making a run for it. Thankfully for Slater, the punishment was quick — but far from painless. The One-Man Band was turned inside out by Lita's Twist of Fate and JBL's Clothesline from Hell, wrapping up Slater's string of matchups against WWE Legends with yet another loss. Simmons had only one thing to say to the fallen Slater … "Damn!" Results * Six-Man Tag Team Match: Rey Mysterio, Sheamus & Sin Cara defeated Alberto Del Rio, Chris Jericho and Dolph Ziggler (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez & Vickie Guerrero) * Singles Match: Brodus Clay (w/ Naomi, Cameron & Dude Love) defeated Jack Swagger * No Disqualification Match: Lita (w/ Bradshaw & Faarooq, Rikishi, Rowdy Roddy Piper, Sid Vicious, Doink the Clown, Diamond Dallas Page, Bob Backlund, Sgt Slaughter, Animal & Vader) defeated Heath Slater Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Mae Young Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Trish Stratus Category:AJ Lee Category:Lita Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes